Kagome in Kingdom Hearts
by Dancing-Like-Nobody's-Watching
Summary: This is my first fic im posting so please be nice. Summary: Kagome fell through a portal sending her into Kingdom Hearts. There she Meets up with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. A new adventure is unfolding for Kagome as well as a new love. IM BACK!
1. Default Chapter

Kagome ran through forest dodging fallen logs and debris. Her bow and arrows were clutched tightly in her hands turning her knuckles whites.

'_Got…to…get,' _Kagome thought gasping for breath. "Away…" Branches sticking out and twigs scratched and cut her skin causing blood to come up. She ignored the stinging pain and kept going.

"Get back here Kagome!" A strong voice behind her bellowed. It was the hanyou Inuyasha in his full demon form chasing after her. "Get back here so I can get back Kikyou's soul!"

"It's not her soul Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She was losing her energy fast and Inuyasha was gaining on her. Kagome almost lost her balance hurting her ankle on a rock. She ignored the throbbing and kept going.

Just when she thought it was the end, a swirling vortex appeared in front of her and she tumbled in. She could hear Inuyasha yelling behind her but she blocked out and tried to figure out where the portal was taking. Something glowed to the side of her o she turned her head and looked. Her bow was glowing an eerie red color and changing shape. It was now blood red with a swirl of shimmering black spiraling around it. She saw a light below and saw that the portal was dropping her into the light. She was blinded but managed to flip and land on her feet. Once her feet touched the ground the light disappeared.

What she saw made her think she was crazy. There in front of her were thousands of little black things attacking two guys and a girl.

'_Okay…what the hell happened to me?' _She thought.


	2. When Two Worlds Collide

**A few Minutes Before **

Sora and Riku were fighting against a horde of Heartless while trying to keep Kairi safe from harm when suddenly; new Heartless emerged from the shadows and jumped Kairi.

"Kairi!" Riku and Sora yelled. Suddenly a swirling vortex appeared and out flipped Kagome. (Just so you know she's wearing the outfit that's just like Amy Lee's in 'Going Under' except instead of that pink eye shadow she has a ling of blood red eye shadow, her hair is in a regular ponytail, wearing shiny red lip gloss, and black feather earrings.)

"What the hell is this!?" She cried. She notched an arrow and shot it towards the horde that was surrounding Kairi. Her arrow was surrounded by red Miko energy and the heartless disintegrated. However just as the first round disappeared more appeared. "Shit!" She cursed. She started glowing bright red and a wave of red Miko energy shot out of her body killing every heartless instantly. The glow around her faded and she swiftly walked over to Kairi ignoring the two boys for the time being.

Sora and Riku were staring at her with eyes as big as saucers. This is there point of view:

A horde of heartless come and attack them then surround Kairi.

A vortex appeared in the sky and out flipped this beautiful chick.

She kills all of them with some strange power.

Now she is ignoring them and talking to Kairi.

Kagome set down her bow and arrows and knelt in front of Kairi. "Are you okay?" she asked. Kairi looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I am," Then she frowned. "But you're not." Kagome looked down at herself and let out a light chuckle.

"They're just scratches they'll heal soon," Kagome stated waving off Kairi's worry. "What's your name?"

"Kairi, you" She answered/questioned.

"Kagome," Kairi stood up and offered a hand to Kagome. Kagome tried to stand up on her own, but luck just wasn't with her today. The pain of her injured ankle shot through her like a bullet. She gasped in pain and was kneeling once again.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked her voice filled with evident worry and concern. Kagome plopped down on the ground. She gently rolled up her right pant leg to reveal a bloodied and bruised ankle that was swollen. Kairi gasped and her hand flew over her mouth. "What happened?" Kagome shook her head and pulled up the pant leg higher for better examination. Sora and Riku decided this was the time they were going to see if Kairi was okay. (LOL. They were in shock this whole time.)

They got there just in time to see Kagome's ankle. Kagome's eyes started glowing white and so did her left hand. She placed her left hand just above her ankle so it wasn't touching it and they wound was starting to glow white just like her hand. The blood of her wound disappeared sealing up the cut, the bruises faded away into her skin leaving no trace of being there, and the swelling went down leaving a healthy looking ankle. (Corny line? Yes.)

Kagome was about to stand up and walk away when two strong voices stopped her from moving.

"What exactly are you?" they both simultaneously asked.

………………………

A/N: Hey that's the second chapter hope you enjoy! Oh and don't forget to R&R. Please and Thank you!


	3. A New Group is Formed WHEEEE!

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I couldn't think of anything to write.

Inuyasha: Feh! You're obviously too stupid to think of anything!

Kagome: Osuwari! THUMP! Don't cry!

sniffles Okay so I'm gonna try to update for ya font kill me if the chapter sucks.

Disclaimer: sigh Sad to say, but I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha, I wish I did though giggles

Oh if any of you are wondering exactly what the outfit is, watch Going Under by Evanescence on a music video site.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

"What exactly are you?" both boys asked. Kagome arched an eyebrow and stood up.

This Time:

"I really should be asking **you** that question, but if you must know I'm a miko." Kagome replied. She then turned to help up Kairi.

"A what-so?" Sora asked confused. Kagome let out a large sigh.

"A **miko**, basically a priestess with purifying powers like using them to heal people or to purify monsters." Kagome explained the best she could. The three nodded. "Well… I gotta get goin' so…"

"Wait!" Kairi cried stopping Kagome from leaving. "Why don't you join us? I mean, if you want to that is," She looked at Riku and Sora for approval. They both shrugged.

Kagome smiled at her. "Sure, I'd love to." Then she smacked her forehead at her stupidity. "By the way, I think introductions are in order?" Everyone sweat-dropped at that.

"Right, well, I'm Kairi, as you already know; this is my boyfriend Sora, and my friend Riku." Kairi said pointing to the two.

"I'm Kagome," She introduced herself. She then noticed something on the floor. It was the black backpack she carried around. She grinned and picked it up. She pulled out a black gadget and flipped it open like a compact. On the screen it showed different clothes choices and accessories that went with it. She looked at one outfit then grinned. She pressed a button that was inside and her outfit changed.

She was wearing black baggy pants that we snug at the hips, a long-sleeved black shirt that cut off two inches under her chest, across the chest in sparkling red letters it said 'Miko' eight earrings in each ear, a black choker, a red line of eye-shadow and deep red lip-gloss, and her hair was in a high ponytail.

Meanwhile, her new friends watched in interest. Kagome looked through the outfits again and this time pointed it at Kairi.

Kairi was wearing a red camisole with a black long-sleeved fishnet top over it, a black shirt that reached mid-thigh, red and white sneakers. Her hair was now down to the nape of her neck and had specks of black scattered around, red hearts in her ears, a black choker with a ruby heart around her neck glitter eye-shadow, and clear lip-gloss.

The guys' jaws literally dropped to the floor at the sight of her and Kagome. Kagome put the gadget away and walked to the three.

"Let's go now shall we?" The guys broke out of their stupor and nodded. Kairi was blushing but giggled.

The four of them now walked towards the entrance of Traverse town while the two girls chatted along the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it for this chapter I'm so glad that I updated.

Inuyasha: Keh! I'll still think it's stupid!

Kagome: Osuwari! THUD

Well, ill try to update soon and thanks for the reviews!

R&R. Please and Thank You!


	4. Yay! Another chapter finally!

Dancing-Anime-Lover: Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been updating…its just I have been busy with sorting out my thoughts on how I hate my ex-boyfriend and how I hate school. But now it's summer break so I'll have more time to write. Oh yeah! I don't own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts. Okay… now on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

The group was heading towards the world's exit when something, or something(s) dropped out of the sky and right on top of Kagome.

"Ouch!" Kagome cried. Sora squints his eyes at the two people and his eyes widened once he recognized who they were.

"Goofy? Donald? What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"Well—"He (Donald) was cut off by Kagome.

"Gee…I'd really love to be under a duck and a dog all day long but, why don't you GET…THE…HELL…OFF ME!" Kagome yelled starting to glow red and threw the two off of her. She stood up and looked at her outfit. It was covered in dirt a red dust from the pavement. "What the hell! Now I have to change…again!" She took out the black compact and pressed a button. Her clothes glowed once again and they changed.

She was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a purple and black long sleeved shirt that had the purple and black in horizontal stripes all across the shirt, black fishnet stockings, and black boots that ended at the knee. Her hair was up in two high pigtails on either side of her head with some strands, including a few bright purple and blue strands, in mini braids, dark purple eye shadow over her eyelids, dark purple lipstick on her lips, earrings all up and down her ears, a black silver spiked choker around her neck, and a gothic smoky diamond cross hanging from a black leather strap that was around her neck.

Donald got up from on top of Goofy and marched over to Kagome. "Listen here little girl, this doesn't concern you so why don't you go back to the alley you came out of and stop bothering these kids!" Kagome's eyes glowed red and she started to growl causing everyone to jump. She grabbed Donald by the collar of his shirt and made it so they were eye to eye.

"Listen here **duck** boy, I've had a bad day. I almost get killed by someone I know very well, get sucked into another dimension through a god damn portal that appeared out of nowhere, and I don't need any crap from you got it?" She all but yelled. Donald was shivering in fear but managed a slow and shaky nod. She let go of her hold letting him drop to the ground. She took a deep breath and her eyes returned to the dark brown they usually were.

"Donald, Goofy, I'd like you to meet Kagome. She's the newest member of our team." Sora said smiling sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you!" Kagome said smiling. Kairi, Riku, and Sora sweatdropped at how fast her moods changed.

"Now, what was it that you were doing here?" Sora asked Donald.

"Oh right! As I was saying, King Mickey sent us. The worlds are in total chaos! Heartless are appearing everywhere! It's a catastrophe! King Mickey wants you and your friends to save the worlds again." Donald said in one breath.

"Ok. Kagome, you up to it?" Sora asked looking at Kagome. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Definitely!" Kagome said. Suddenly , her bow and arrows started to glow again. "What the hell?" The floated away from her and in the air. The bow and arrows merged together and started to change shape into something else. When the light disappeared everyone gasped.

It was now a type of keyblade. The 'hilt' was in the shape of a star and silver with pearl wings on the sides, the blade was dark blue with diamond sparkles scattered around making it them look like stars, and the keychain dangling from the hilt was a yellow moon on a gold chain.

Kagome grabbed it and it disappeared then reappeared on her back. "Freaky…"

Donald closed his beak and started running around frantically. "How is this possible? There's only supposed to be one who can have an actual keyblade! King Mickey must have created another one for this—'thump' girl." Donald had ran right into goofy and fell down.

"Well…oh well!" Kagome said shrugging. "Let's go, I wanna see how this baby works." Donald woke up from his stupor and walked towards the exit.

"You really have a way of making first impressions." Riku said jokingly. Kagome turned to him and smiled. Riku felt his face become hot.

"It's a gift, now let's go! We're gonna be left behind!" Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit.


	5. Once Again I updated

A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope you liked my new chapter though there were a couple of grammatical errors…gah! I'm getting off subject. Anyway I'm glad I'm getting reviews because they give me good ideas. Anyway, I'm gonna try and update more often so my readers don't get angry with me. Just so you know regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, I was going to have Kagome fight with Inuyasha but that will come later because I have a few things to do in the story first before I get to that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts. Oh! And I also don't own any Japanese artists or songs I use at anytime I use them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

The group, now including Donald and Goofy are in the gummi ship driving towards Wonderland when they suddenly jerked to a stop. Kagome and Kairi fell out of their seats and onto the hard floor.

"Ouch!" Kagome said rubbing her arm that she landed on. She helped Kairi up and they both sat back down in their seats.

"Why did we stop Donald?" Sora asked.

"There's a new warp hole ahead of us and I can't get around it." He said pointing to a green swirling vortex.

"So? What's the problem? Just go into it. You may not know where it leads but that's what makes it even more fun." Kagome said.

"I agree with Kagome on this one." Kairi said smiling. Sora nodded and so did Riku.

Donald sighed heavily but drove into the vortex anyway. But just at they went in, they popped out in a different place.

"Look!" Kairi said pointing to Wonderland. "It took us right to Wonderland."

"Let's go then!" Donald said steering the ship to the disembark gate. Everyone got off and jumped into the rabbit hole.

They were falling at a fast speed and they landed on top of each other with a loud thud. Goofy and Donald were on the bottom, next it was Sora and Kairi, and then it was Riku with Kagome on top of him. Kagome and Riku looked at each other at the same time but quickly turned away blushing.

Kagome jumped off of the pile followed by the rest of the group. They walked down the hall and came to the door that led to the talking door knob. (Sorry I don't know what that room is called.) Sora turned the knob and pulled the door open. The table with the bottle on it was in the middle of the room.

"Okay…now what?" Kairi asked. Sora grabbed the bottle and held it up for everyone to see.

"Take a sip of this and we'll shrink small enough to fit through the other rabbit hole." Sora drank some and with a poof he became smaller. Kairi, Riku, and Kagome followed his lead while Donald just used his magic to make him and Goofy smaller.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go!" Goofy said. Dark clouds appeared out of nowhere and turned into heartless.

"Heartless!" Donald said taking out his magus staff while Goofy took out his shield.

"Kairi, you stay near me okay?" Said taking out his kingdom key. Kairi nodded and scooted closer to him. Kagome grabbed her keyblade off her back, threw it in the air and caught it moving into a fighting stance. Riku grabbed his dragon blade and held it above his head in another fighting position.

"Alright! It's time to kick some heartless ass!" Kagome smirked and charged at the soldier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+

A/N: That's all there is for now and I'm sorry if it's a crappy chapter. Please read and review.


	6. LALALALALALALA!

A/N: I want to thank everyone who commented on my story; it makes me feel happy to know people like my story. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated recently but that's just because I've been really busy and school is going to be starting soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts. But, I do play the game so that counts for something…doesn't it? DOESN'T IT!

Kagome ran at the heartless and jumped into the air. She dropped down with her keyblade in front of her slicing the soldier in half. She quickly turned around slicing a wizard in half. She looked at it, amazed with its power and smirked before attacking other heartless. Riku attacked the defender in the back with so much strength it flew threw the air before exploding in a bunch of dark smoke. (As you can see, these two are fine, but that can't be said for Sora and Kairi.)

"Kairi, duck!" Sora yelled seeing a red nocturne behind her. "Deep freeze!" He sent a blizzard at it freezing it to death. He heard Kairi scream and saw a large body charging at her. "Kairi!" He ran at her, grabbed hr around the waist and jumped out of the way. He saw a fire attack coming at them and blocked it with his key.

"Sora!" Goofy and Donald called. They made a move to go to him but were hit by attacks from heartless. They got to work on attacking them but as soon as those were destroyed, more took their place.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Riku growled killing a yellow opera and a green requiem. Kagome killed a darkball and found herself back to back with Riku.

"You're telling me!" Kagome said throwing an orb of red miko energy at a sniper and it disintegrated. However, three more heartless appeared in that one's place. "Ok, I'm getting tired of this!" She walked a ways away from Riku and sighed.

She put her keyblade on her back and put her palms together as if she was going to pray. She closed her eyes and her body started glowing red. She started floating in the air and Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. Her hair started to whip around her, the same as her clothes. She opened her eyes and they were glowing white. She flung her arm out and waves of pure miko energy shot out of her body destroying every heartless that was in the room, even the ones that kept appearing.

Every heartless in the room disappeared into thin air and everyone was staring at her. She returned her arms to her sides and her eyed returned to normal. She stopped glowing and started floating to the ground. Once her feet touched the table she collapsed on to her knees and hands panting heavily.

Kairi slowly walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Kairi placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and she looked up. Kagome smiled and sat back onto her knees.

"I'm alright…I just used a lot of energy at once." Kagome explained. White energy surrounded her and she giggled. "Thanks, but I'll be fine." The white glow surrounding her faded and Kagome slowly stood up. Kagome saw Kairi's confused look and smiled at her. "Sometimes, when my miko energy thinks I am hurt it heals me on its own."

"Oh, I see." Kairi said. Everyone else came over to her but when Donald came up and glared at her.

"What now duck?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes. Donald took his staff and whacked her in the shin. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"What are you? No normal human like you should have that much power!" Donald squawked. Kagome grabbed his staff and whacked him hard on the head with it. "Ow!"

"You dumb ass!" Kagome said. "Incase you haven't noticed before, I'm not normal! Besides, there is no such thing as normal. If you're so bothered by it I'll tell you what I am. I am what is called a miko; that is someone who can purify evil or heal people. Usually, purifying power is channeled through something like arrows or swords. I sometimes do that though I don't need to. I either send it out in waves like just now or through my hands. You get it now?" Donald just stared at her then burst out laughing. "Fine, don't believe me. But we'll see who is laughing when I 'accidentally' purify your ass off." Now it was everyone else's turn to laugh as Donald paled.

Riku was the first to stop laughing and looked at Kagome. "Kagome, your clothes are torn." Kagome looked down and stomped her feet.

"Oooohh, double drat!" Kagome whined. She pulled out the black compact and pressed a few buttons. Her clothes glowed and changed. She was now wearing a tight black Chinese short-sleeved shirt that had a red lining on the top where it could open and the sleeves, matching black ¾ length pants that a 3 inches of red on the bottom, and matching black Chinese shoes with red at the opening for her feet. Her hair was now straight and put into a high ponytail. Her eyes were outlined in with black eyeliner and had red glitter eye shadow over her top eyelid, and her lips were coated in shiny red lipstick.

Kairi squealed and quickly ran over to Kagome. She walked around Kagome and clapped. "Kagome, may I please have an outfit similar to what you are wearing?" Kagome giggled at her friend's excitement and nodded. Kagome took out the compact, pressed a few buttons, and Kairi's outfit changed.

Kairi was now wearing a dark purple long-sleeved shirt with blue on the top where it could be opened and on the end of the sleeves, a pair of dark purple pants that had 3 inches of blue on the bottom, and matching dark purple Chinese shoes with blue at the opening for her feet. Her hair was now just above her shoulders curling outward at the bottom with some hair framing her face that had a sparkling dark purple clip on the left side holding those bangs back. She had dark purple glitter eye shadow on her top eyelids, and clear lip gloss coating her lips making them shine.

Kairi spun around once looking at herself and jumped Kagome in a hug sending her flat on to her butt. Kagome and Kairi looked at each other and laughed. They got up from the ground and walked over to the others who were starting to get impatient. The two looked at each other and nodded thinking one thing; boys…can't live with them and can't live without them.

Kairi walked over to Sora and smiled. "Don't look so glum," with that she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Who said anything about being glum?" Sora said grinning. Kagome walked over to Riku and gave him a sweet smile. Riku's cheeks turned pink but Kagome pretended not to notice.

"Yeah, lighten up." Kagome giggled when Riku rolled his eyes. She ran to the edge of the table then turned back to the group. "What are you guys waiting for? Come on!" With that, she dove off the table.

The other walked to the edge to see Kagome was jumping up and down waving at them. Riku, Sora, and Kairi sighed and shook their heads while Donald grumbled grumpily. Sora held onto kairi and jumped down with Riku right behind them. Donald used his magic and teleported down to them.

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope everyone likes it! Anyway, please read and review.

AHH! Die stupid tomatoes, DIE! Sorry about that but it's just that I'm kinda tired because it is almost 2:30 in the morning and I am going crazy.

……………..WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay! Now, I'm done.


	7. stupid chapter

A/N: Hey Hey! I'm trying to update as soon as I can but I have to do stuff for school for a class I chose to take…fiddle sticks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts. However, I do play Kingdom Hearts and that's gotta count for something…right? RIGHT!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

The group walked through the doorway next to the sleeping doorknob and walked between the hedges. They came to the opening to the court room and saw the Queen of Hearts sitting on her throne. She saw the new-comers and shrieked when she saw Sora, Goofy, and Donald.

"Guards! Seize them!" She cried. The cards came at them when Kagome created a barrier of miko energy around the group throwing back the soldiers. Kagome let the barrier fall a she walked forward. She kept walking until she was in front of the queen. The group stared at her in curiosity while the queen was terrified. The queen nearly jumped out of her skin when Kagome gave her a low curtsy.

"Your majesty, please forgive me. My name is Kagome and I do not come to harm you." Kagome smiled. The queen felt her lips curl up slightly but kept a passive look on her face.

"What have you come here for?" The queen asked.

"I have come to ask you a question." Kagome stated. "Have there been any weird things been here lately?" The queen let out a haughty laugh and glared down at Kagome.

"And why would I tell you something like this if it were true? What would it matter? You're just a small girl." The Queen asked/said resting her head in her left hand while her elbow was propped up on the arm of her chair. Kagome jumped up so now she was crouching face to face with the queen.

Kagome took her keyblade off of her back and held it at the queen's neck. "Because, I have this, and I wouldn't want to have my hand 'accidentally' slip slicing your head clean off." Kagome said coldly glaring at the queen. "You shouldn't be this rude to people because someone will get beck at you for it, and not in a pleasant way."

The group was so shocked at Kagome's mood change that they each took a step back. Sora looked at Riku and shuddered. He pointed at Kagome motioning with his hands miming out that she was scary. Riku just nodded.

"Want to be next Sora?" Kagome asked looking over her shoulder at him. She saw him shake his head no and smirked. "Good." She returned her gaze back at the queen who was trembling in fear. "Would you like to cooperate now?

"I t-thought you said you d-didn't come to h-hurt m-m-me," The queen said in a shaky voice.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just gave me this information in the first place." Kagome stated shrugging. She heard the sounds of people slapping their foreheads and guessed it was the group. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

The queen nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "There are weird creatures, c-coming out of t-the f-f-forest." Kagome pulled back her keyblade and placed it on her back. She flipped off the podium thing and bowed to the queen.

"Thanks," Kagome gave a smile. She walked back to the group who was staring at her wide-eyed. "What's wrong?" Kagome had an innocent look on her face. Everyone fell down anime style.

Donald was the first to recover and stood in front of her. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? You just threatened the queen of hearts and you ask us what's wrong? You little—mmmffm!" Sora saw a murderous look in Kagome's eyes and decided to save Donald from dying by covering his mouth. Riku was the one who spoke though.

"He says he doesn't want to die and he is sorry." Riku said. He gave Donald a glare silently telling him to nod yes, which he did. When Riku returned his gaze to Kagome his lips curled into a smirk. "I'd say, good job except…"

"Except what?" Kagome asked blinking innocently.

"You could have cut her just a little," He said. Kagome gasped smiling while the rest of the group stared at him with wide eyes; they were too shocked to say anything. Kagome playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"You meanie!" Kagome said giggling. Riku just shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look on his face. Kagome heaved a heavy sigh before smiling. She and Riku started walking away until they saw that the group wasn't following them.

Riku glared at them impatiently while Kagome smacked her forehead. "Will you guys hurry it up?" The rest of the group recovered from their shock and scurried after them.

"Those two are scary," Sora whispered to Kairi who nodded in response.

"We heard that!" Kagome and Riku yelled not turning around but picking up their pace.

"Freaky…" Kairi whispered. The two said no more as they tried to catch up with the two in front of them. Goofy and Donald said nothing but ran after the four teenagers.

They, the group walked into the Lotus Forest seeing nothing out of the ordinary when a white mushroom appeared. The group looked at it weird as it bounced on its feet. Then, it began to fan itself in the face.

"What does it want?" Goofy asked. Everyone shrugged when all of a sudden Kairi clapped causing everyone to jump slightly.

"It's fanning itself meaning it must be hot. Sora, cool it down with a blizzard." Kairi instructed. Sora folded his arms and leaned his weight onto one side.

"Why?" He asked. Bad idea. Kairi turned around and growled.

"Just do it!" She yelled. Kagome fell to the ground in laughter as she saw Sora scramble to do the magic. Kairi heard Kagome's laughter, so did everyone else and turned to look at her. Kagome had propped herself onto her elbows and was wiping the tears from her eyes. "Kagome? What's so funny?"

Kagome let out a giggle but quickly stopped or else she wouldn't have been able to stop. "It's just…It's just…deep breath It's just you sounded just like me when you said that and I guess that means that you have been hanging out with me for too long, although it hasn't even been a day yet." Kagome added the last part as an afterthought.

Kairi cocked her head to the side and smiled when what was just said finally registered in her head she smiled. "I guess so…oh well!" Kagome shook her head as she stood up from the ground.

Suddenly, Sora Riku and Kagome took out their keyblades ignoring the questioning looks from the other three that were a part of the group. A few seconds later, a bunch of heartless appeared.

The five that were able to fight went in to action while Kairi found a safe place to hide. Kagome slashed wizard in half and spun around to block the attack of a large body. Riku fought against a defender and a soldier and was having some difficulty standing his ground. Goofy and Donald fought against an invisible and two blue rhapsodies. Sora fought off a horde of shadows but more appeared in their fallen comrades places.

"Don't the guys," Kagome paused as she vaulted over a yellow opera, "ever quit?"

Riku rolled out of the way and blocked the shield of a defender. "Apparently not! Whoa!" he jumped out the path of a shadow flying past him.

Kairi watched the battle from behind a tree and saw a soldier make an aim for Kagome in her blind spot. "Kagome watch out!" but it was too late. The soldier made deep slashes on Kagome's left arm leaving five deep cuts.

Kagome gave a short scream but it became louder when another soldier slashed her leg, ripping her pant leg. She clutched her leg with her cut arm and the wound on her arm with the opposite arm dropping her keyblade on the ground. She didn't know what was happening until something sliced across her back. Kagome collapsed on the floor in pain.

"Kagome!" Riku/ Kairi cried seeing another attack coming at her.

Ha Ha! I made a stupid chapter with a stupid cliffy. I'm sorry if it sucks bu im kinda having a writers block right now.


	8. TEEHEE! Another cliffy!

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so glad that people like my story so I'm going to try to keep it going. If anyone has any ideas for me I would love to hear them. You guys want to know why? It's because I can't think of anything right now for the chapter after this one. Anyway, I'm done talking now so I am going to try to make a chapter right now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts…WAAAAHHHHHH! sniffle okay I'm over it.

123321123321123321123321123321123321123321123321123321123321123321123+

Last Time:

"Kagome!" Riku/ Kairi cried seeing another attack coming at her.

This Time:

Kairi jumped up from her hiding spot and ran towards Kagome with her right arm outstretched. Just as Kagome was going to be crushed by a large body, she was surrounded by swirling white sparkles and lights. Kagome managed to sit up and stared at the dome of lights around her. Her hair whipped around her as she looked around. She gaze landed on Kairi, her body was glowing white with sparkles.

"Kairi?" Kagome said weakly. Sora killed a heartless and stared at Kairi, along with the rest of the group.

Kairi stared at herself then decided to try something. She pointed towards a blue rhapsody and it started to glow the same color as she did. She concentrated a little harder and the heartless exploded. She pointed towards five other heartless and the same thing happened to them.

She did it another five times and finished off the rest of the heartless. The glow around her and Kagome disappeared and Kairi quickly ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Kairi asked with panic in her voice. Kagome let out a light giggle and nodded wincing from the pain.

Kagome's vision began to get hazy as she struggled to keep consciousness. "Yeah, thanks." Kagome winced from her wounds. Kairi flashed Kagome a relieved smile before passing out. "Kairi? Kai…ri…uh, thump" Kagome finally gave out and let darkness take over collapsing to the ground.

"Kairi/Kagome!" Riku/Sora yelled. They ran over to check on the two.

"Damn…Kagome's losing too much blood." Riku said picking her up bridal style followed by Sora picking up Kairi.

"Kairi's just unconscious, probably exhausted too. We should go back Traverse Town and stay at the Inn until the girls recover and are feeling better." Sora suggested. Riku nodded and the two walked to the entrance of the forest but stopped when they noticed Donald and Goofy weren't following.

"If you two don't hurry up we're gonna leave without you guys." Riku casually said over his shoulder not even bothering to turn around and look at them.

"Wait!" Donald cried scurrying after them with Goofy not that far behind.

They all boarded the Gummi ship and set their course towards Traverse Town. They arrived five minutes later and hurried towards the Inn. They bought three rooms; two rooms that connected and one that was across the hall. Sora, Riku, Kagome, and Kairi got the connecting rooms; the guys took the connecting rooms since the girls were still unconscious.

They placed Kairi in one of the beds while they bandaged up Kagome's wounds being careful not to look at anything else but the wounds. After that was done he place her in the empty bed and tuck the covers up to her shoulders.

Once he and Sora made sure the girls were tucked in they went into their room and fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY +

Kagome slowly opened her eyes waiting for them to adjust to the bright light. She got out of the bed, wondering how she got there and went over to the window seeing the clock tower. She read the time and saw it was 5:30 in the morning. She smiled to herself and pulled the compact out of her pocket. She pressed a few buttons and her outfit changed.

She was now wearing a blue sports bra a pair of tight black sweat pants, and white sneakers. She tied her hair in a braid and unwrapped the bandages. She was happy that the wounds had healed and there were no scars.

'I've got time until everyone gets up, I guess I'll go train.' Kagome walked over to the open window and jumped out landing gracefully on the ground. She made her ipod appear from her black compact and turned it on.

The music started and Kagome let the music flow through her body. She was just about to start training when a bunch of heartless appeared. Kagome smirked and made a cloth appear. She quickly placed it over her eyes and got into a fighting position.

"I haven't got my keyblade with me so it will be a little harder to defeat you guys. Well, what are y'all waiting for? Let's go!" The heartless charged at her as she just stared at them not moving.

A/N: HAHAHA! I left a small cliffy for you guys just to see how you guys react.


	9. Ummmyeah

A/N: Hey people! So far I only got two reviews on my newest chapter but that's okay! I'm just glad someone reviewed. You want to know why? It's because that tells me that people actually like my story. I've never really let people read my stories before and having people give me good reviews makes me feel really. Oh, and Moonlight Thief? I don't know but I think I can put Leon in just for you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts…I know, not as interesting as the other disclaimers I have put in but I don't know what else to put in here! AHHH! NO! Keep those salads away from me! NOOO! THIS IS TORTURE! DON'T MAKE ME EAT THEM!

IMREALLYBOREDIMREALLYBOREDIMREALLYBOREDIMREALLYBORED+

Last Time:

"I haven't got my keyblade with me so it will be a little harder to defeat you guys. Well, what are y'all waiting for? Let's go!" The heartless charged at her as she just stared at them not moving.

This Time:

Just as the heartless was about to jump on top of her, she disappeared. The heartless looked around when they heard a voice.

"Up here!" Kagome yelled. She was sitting on the top of the fountain waving at them with the blindfold still over her eyes. She turned off her ipod, pushed herself off the fountain and landed gracefully on the ground.

**5 minutes before**

Sora and Riku woke up to the sound of the clock chiming and went to check on the girls. When they went into the room, they saw Kairi still in the bed but Kagome wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Sora asked looking around. Riku shrugged and was about to say something when they heard someone talking outside that sounded like Kagome. They went over to the window in time to see Kagome put a blindfold over her eyes facing some heartless.

"Listen," Riku said. The two became silent as they heard Kagome talking.

"I haven't got my keyblade with me so it will be a **little** harder to defeat you guys. Well, what are y'all waiting for? Let's go!" Kagome yelled and the heartless charged at her.

**Back to Kagome**

"Man, you guys suck," Kagome stated. She felt their aura's spike and guess she made them mad. "Aw, did I hit a nerve? Too bad!" She jumped into the air and landed in the middle of the group. She jumped onto her hands and opened her legs into the splits. She spun around on her hands so that she kicked Heartless around her sending them flying back. She jumped back to her feet and looked all around her seeing heartless sprawled on the ground everywhere. "Apparently I was right." She sensed Riku and Sora get out their keyblades and smirked. "Dudes, put them away! I got this alright?" They didn't move and she smiled.

The heartless attacked her but she dodged every attack and was starting to get bored. S he let out an exasperated sigh and started glowing red. Miko energy began to roll off her in waves. Finally it exploded and destroyed every single heartless in the area.

Kagome smiled and took out her compact. She pressed a few buttons and her outfit changed into a nice non-sweaty one.

She was wearing a pair of slightly baggy black cargo pants that were snug at the hips, a tight red crop top, a ruby studded black choker around her neck, her hair straightened in a high ponytail with red sparkles scattered around everywhere held up by a red hair band, black fingerless gloves, and black lace-up no-heel boots. She had heavy black eyeliner outlining her eyes, red glitter eye shadow on her top eyelids, and bright red lipstick on her lips coated with clear lip gloss making them shine.

She was about to take off her blindfold when she heard running footsteps coming towards her. She jumped out of the way just as a huge sword sliced the air where she was just standing. She ripped off the blindfold and found herself staring at a really hot guy with brown hair to the nape of his neck wearing a pair of black pants with a matching short-sleeved black jacket with weird red designs, black fingerless gloves black shoes and a white t-shirt. (A/N: I know it isn't the best description I have done but I don't care!)

"What the hell was that for?" Kagome yelled glaring at him. The guy was just about to retort when Sora and Riku appeared in front of her. "What are you guys doing?"

"Leon! Why are you attacking Kagome?" Sora cried. Leon put his sword on his back and stared at the two boys.

"That girl was giving off some strange energy and I figured she was some heartless, and I decided to see how strong she really is." He said. The boys were about to retort when Kagome got firm grips on their shoulders.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight." Kagome pulled the guys back behind her and stood in front of Leon. She snapped her fingers twice and her keyblade appeared in her hands. "Let's go pretty boy."

Leon growled at the name and took his sword off of his back. He held it in both hands in front of him getting ready to fight.

Leon charged at Kagome aiming his sword at her. Kagome flipped over him and kicked him in the back sending him flying forward. She gripped her keyblade in her hands and pouted.

"Hmph, you jerk!" She yelled. Leon was up and turned around to face her.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked. Kagome spit on the ground and glared at Leon.

"The jerk is holding back his energy!" Kagome whined. Leon gripped his sword tighter and glared right back at Kagome.

"So, you want me to go all out, is that what you're saying?" Leon quirked an eyebrow at her. Kagome smiled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying pretty boy." Kagome giggled. Leon charged at her with immense speed and took a swing at her. Kagome's eyes widened at his speed but managed to jump to the side so he missed. He quickly recovered and swing at her again. It was too fast for her to move so she just blocked it with her blade. She pushed off and flipped through the air. As she was flipping she sent a dozen bolts of miko energy at Leon who dodged them all but one. Te last one hit him square in the chest sending him into the wall behind him.

Kagome walked over to where he smashed into the wall expecting to see him unconscious on the ground. What she didn't expect was to get tackled to the ground with someone holding her wrists. Kagome looked up and saw Leon's smirking face.

"Give up?" he asked. He was expecting her to saw yes but was answered with a smile.

"Not a chance," Kagome pulled her legs up a little and pushed onto Leon's stomach sending him flying in the air. Kagome jumped up into the air after him and twisted his hands behind his back. She dug her knee into the small of is back earning a grunt of pain from him. They fell to the ground with Leon have the full impact since Kagome was on top of his back. "Do you give up?"

Leon struggled to make Kagome release her hold but that only made her grip tighten. After a couple minutes more of useless struggling, Leon nodded. Kagome got up off of him attaching her keyblade to her back and offered her hand to Leon. Leon stared at her hand for a moment before taking it. Kagome pulled him to his feet and smiled.

"Not bad," Kagome commented. "But still weaker than me." Leon glared at her causing laughter to escape her lips. "I'm just kidding! You're pretty strong." Leon's lips curled into a smirk as he pulled his hand away from Kagome's.

"Same to you," Leon stated. He looked around until his gaze settled on to Sora and Riku. "I wanted to speak with you Sora," Leon walked over to Sora and dragged Sora off to the first district. Riku walked over to Kagome who was wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Leon seems like an okay guy," Kagome said. She felt his gaze on her and turned to look at Riku. "What's wrong?"

"You never cease to amaze me," He stated.

"Beg pardon?" Kagome asked confused.

"You can make friends with anyone. You make everyone around you want to smile and you're able to see the good in people…how do you do that? I've never met anyone like you before." Riku said giving her a smile.

Kagome gave a charming smile and walked over to the bench behind her. She sat down, and then motioned for Riku to sit down next to her. Once he was sitting Kagome began to talk.

"I remember someone saying that to me before. I don't know how I do it but I have an idea. People always tell me I am very kind and make even the saddest person crack a smile. They also tell me that when I come to talk to them, they feel that they can trust me. I guess I don't really know what I'm talking about." Kagome paused looking down at her feet. "I don't know how I do it, it just happens. That doesn't help you much does it?"

She heard suppressed laughter coming from beside her and turned her gaze to Riku. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he lost his self control. Riku burst out laughing and had a carefree smile on his face. The laughter must have been contagious because soon, she was laughing right along Riku.

After a few minutes, their laughter subsided and they were both smiling. "You're right, that didn't help me at all." Riku said. Kagome pouted while Riku shook his head at her antics. "But, it did make me smile."

Kagome grinned. "Well, I'm glad I was able to do that much," Kagome stared at Riku, a smile still adorning her face. "You should smile more, it makes you look handsome." Kagome leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Riku touched the spot where she kissed him, a small blush covering his cheeks. "What was that for?"

"That was a thank you. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. It made me feel better," Kagome stood up from the bench and stretched her arms above her head. She turned around and looked at Riku. She squealed when she saw that his cheeks were red. "Oh my gosh! You're blushing! That's soooo cute!" Riku glared at her though she could see his lip curling up into a smile.

"I'm gonna go check on Kairi, see ya later!" With that said, Kagome skipped off into the direction of the inn.

**THEENDOFTHECHAPTERTHEENDOFTHECHAPTERTHEEND**

A/N: That's it for this chapter, hope you all like it!


	10. TRAINING TIME has arrived!

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm going to try to figure something out for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts. I know it's not as interesting as I usually make it but too damn bad! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh! And I also don't own 'Harder than a coffin nail' by Papa Roach.

**ilovetodanceilovetodanceilovetodanceilovetodanceilovetodanceilovetodance**

Kagome walked into the room seeing that Kairi was waking up. She walked over and sat on the end of the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked. Kairi looked at her and smiled.

"I feel okay, just a little tired. I should be you that," Kairi stated smiling.

"I'm fine," Kagome told her.

"Um…Kagome?" Kagome looked at her. "Will you teach me how to fight?" Kagome fell off the bed at her out of the blue question. "Kagome!" Kairi crawled to the edge of the bed to look down at Kagome. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kagome propped herself up on her elbows and stared at Kairi. "You want me to train you?" Kairi nodded her head and Kagome smiled. "Sure!"

"Really?" Kairi squealed. She glomped Kagome in a hug. "Arigatou Kagome-chan!" Kagome laughed at the younger girl's antics and gently pulled her off. Kagome got up from the ground and got out her black compact thing pointing it at Kairi. Her clothes glowed and morphed into something different.

Kairi was wearing a long, white Chinese top with a high collar that buttoned on shoulder that went to her ankles with slits up to her hips, a pair of loose black pants that were tight around the ankles with a red sash around her waist and black slip-on fighting shoes. Her hair was in a half ponytail with a bright red headband around her forehead.

"Okay, first I'm going to tell you everything I'm going to teach you. First, I'm gonna teach you the basics of martial arts and then let you do more advance stuff. However, before that, I'm going to teach you some gymnastics to help with your flexibility. After I teach you martial arts and gymnastics, I'm going to teach how to attack with weapons like daggers, swords, a naginata, a bow and arrows, a whip, a fan, and chopsticks. Finally, I'm gonna help you control your powers. Every night, starting tonight, I will train you and when you meditate I will be meditating with you. Okay?" Kairi's eyes were going all swirly-whirly but she snapped out of it enough to nod. Kagome grabbed Kairi's hand and went over to the open window. Kagome grabbed the sides of the window and vaulted herself through. She dropped down and landed on top of the fountain.

"Wow…" Kairi murmured. Kagome turned around to look at her. She looked impatient so Kairi gave her a confused look.

"Jump down." Kagome stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"WHAT!" Kairi yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You heard me! Move it missy!" Kagome commanded. Kairi scrambled onto the window ledge and stared at the ground with fear in her eyes. "Concentrate Kairi!" Kairi closed her eyes and jumped. Then, something amazing happened. As Kairi was falling, a white glow surrounded her and she stopped falling. Kairi began to float over to where Kagome was and was gently placed on the ground. Kairi opened her eyes and jumped when she saw Kagome's face only a few inches from her own. "Good job, now come on." Kagome walked over to the edge of the spring and jumped down. Kairi walked after her and climbed down.

They walked until they came to the empty third district. Kagome quickly purified the area so no heartless could attack them. They walked to the center of the area and Kagome turned around to face Kairi. Kagome pulled her compact out of her pocket and made a boom box appear.

Kagome put in a cd and pressed play. Suddenly Papa Roach's 'Harder than a coffin nail' started blaring through the speakers.

"We're going to stretch first ok?" Kairi nodded and Kagome walked until she was right next to her.

_God bless the coffin they carry me off in  
God bless the coffin they carry me off in _

Kairi and Kagome did a couple stretches to loosen up their bodies and followed each other's movements during the exercises perfecting the motions.

_They carry me off in_

The beat got faster and they both sped up their movements. Kagome began doing some dance exercises that would help with her flexibility.

_I've walked amongst the living dead  
And I'm sick of the voices that are in my head_

Kagome did some high kicks which Kairi got the hang of pretty easily and Kairi did some moves she knew which Kagome was now following.

_I've taken the ride and I've danced with death  
I had nine lives and I've got one left_

They did some more moves before Kagome moved into warm-up dance moves. They went with the fast beat and taught each other different moves.

_Cause I've got what you want  
You've got what I need  
Let's get together and keep me forever  
Yeah waaaaaaaaahhh!_

"Let's see what moves you can do Kairi!" Kagome yelled over the music. Kairi nodded and went to the far wall.

_I'm harder than a coffin nail  
I've been to heaven; I've been to hell x2_

Kairi took a small running start and went into the moves. She did a round-off, 3 back-hand-springs, and a no-hand cart wheel. Kagome smiled and clapped real loud.

_I never thought I'd need someone's help  
(I don't need your help)  
'Cause I'll handle it all and do it by myself  
(I'll do this by myself)_

"Kagome! I feel sore already can we go back to stretching?" Kairi yelled over the music. Kagome nodded and walked over to her.

"let's try something different 'kay?" Kairi nodded.

_I'm never alone 'till I hit rock bottom  
(I'm not afraid to fall)  
I'm so fucking stubborn and so fucking rotten  
(Hit the bottom) _

Kagome grabbed her foot from behind and lifted it high above her head. Kairi did the same but just not as high. Kagome and Kairi gently lowered their feet to the ground.

_I've got what you want  
You've got what I need  
Let's get together it'll take me forever  
Yeah waaaaaaaaahhh! _

Kagome then put some space in between herself and Kairi and began doing toe touches. She first started using only one foot but then began jumping toe touches.

_I'm harder than a coffin nail  
I've been to heaven; I've been to hell x2_

Kairi did the same and jumped even higher than Kagome. Kairi jumped high and did a split jump while Kagome laughed and moved quickly in to the next move.

_God bless the coffin they carry me off in  
God bless the coffin they carry me off in_

Kagome went into a hand-stand and pointed her toes. Kairi followed Kagome's actions perfectly. They bend their arms and straightened them almost like doing push-ups.

_I've got what you want  
You've got what I need  
Let's get together it'll take me forever  
Yeah waaaaaaaaahhh!_

They did this 5 more times before standing up-right. Kairi began doing cartwheels, which turned into one-handed cartwheels, which turned into no hand cartwheels.

_I'm harder than a coffin nail  
I've been to heaven; I've been to hell x2_

God bless the coffin they carry me off in!  
God bless the coffin they carry me off in!

Kagome laughed at her friend but clapped anyway as the song ended. Kairi stopped in front of Kagome and smiled.

"So, how did I do?" Kairi asked.

"Looks like you don't need my help in gymnastics but we'll keep practicing to keep you loose and flexible…like a rubber-band!" Kagome cheered.

"A rubber…band?" Kairi asked grinning at her friend who playfully punched her in the arm. "Ow!" Kagome giggled and was soon joined by Kairi. They linked arms and walked out of the Third District towards the Inn.


	11. Off to Olympus Coliseum

A/N: Hey everyone sorry about not updating a lot but I've been super busy school and other crap like worrying about what my friend will have to say in return to my confession of liking him. He hasn't talked to me since I gave it to him but that's because it's winter break.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Kingdom hearts.

Kagome and Kairi walked into the second district to find Donald bound and gagged with Sora and Leon singing 'Pop goes the weasel' and Riku and Goofy playing checkers with some rocks they found.

"Umm…what's going on?" Kairi asked sweat-dropping. Riku stopped playing checkers and walked over to the two girls.

"The duck wouldn't shut up and everyone was getting annoyed, even Goofy. So, we tied him up and taped his beak shut." Riku said like it happened everyday. "I got bored and started playing checkers with Goofy. Though, I have no explanation as to why Sora is singing."

"Because I want to!" Yelled Sora. He and Leon had just finished singing the song the third time in a row.

"Okay, well, Kairi and I are going to freshen up. We'll be back out here in half an hour. While we're gone, you guys can entertain yourselves." Kagome informed them. With that said, she and Kairi disappeared into the Inn. They came back out in half an hour just like they said and were in completely different outfits.

Kagome was wearing a tight blue tank top that had ties on the shoulders, a pair of white jeans that were tight on the thighs but stretchy enough to move in, and a pair of blue and white sneakers. Her hair was straightened and so were her bangs. Her hair completely straight went down to her hips and she left it down. She had a coat of bright blue glitter eye shadow on the top of her eyelids, pearl colored nail polish coated her nails and sparkle lip gloss coated her lips. She had a white choker around her neck with a sapphire in the middle.

Kairi had her hair down to just a few inches past her shoulder blades with a couple of mini braids scattered here and there with a couple of white silk ribbons braided in, a tight white tank top with ties on her shoulders, a pair of tight blue jeans that were the same style as Kagome's, and just plain white sneakers. She had white glitter eye shadow on the top of her eye lids, blue glitter lip gloss coating her lips and bright blue nail polish coating her nails. She was wearing a choker just like Kagome was but it was bright blue with a diamond in the center.

The two of them walked over to the group and saw that Donald was still tied up and was being carried by Leon. They took in the groups' appearance and almost gagged. They were filthy! Their clothes were old and tattered and they had dirt smudges on their faces.

The girls looked at each other, talking to each other with their eyes. After a while they gave a nod of affirmation and looked back at the guys with wicked smiles on their faces.

"What's with the looks?" Sora questioned cautiously. The girls said nothing but took out compacts. Kairi had one that was a bright purple. They pressed a few buttons and muttered a few things under their breath and pointing at things on each others little computer. Finally they pressed a button and the guys' clothes were different.

Riku had on a black baggy long-sleeved shirt that was tight around the writs, baggy black jeans and black sneakers. His hair was now down to his ribcage and pulled back into a loose low ponytail.

Sora had on a red long-sleeved shirt the same style as Riku's with two black stripes going down she sides of the arms, baggy dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. His hair was in the same style as it usually was except it was slightly darker in color and a little bit longer.

Leon was wearing a white shirt the same style as the other two, a pair of baggy light blue jeans and black and white sneakers. His hair was the same style and length as before but it looked like it actually had been washed a couple times.

The guys looked at themselves then looked at the girls in confusion. The girls just smiled giving nothing away. The guys looked at each other then shrugged. Then together, they walked towards the Gummi ship.

But then as they were about to board Kagome noticed one more person in the group. "Leon, you're coming with us?" He nodded and Kagome shrugged. They all boarded the Gummi Ship, untied Donald so he could drive the ship, and then they were off.

Scene Change+

The gang was just sailing through space and stopped at the Olympus Coliseum. They parked at they gates and went through.

Kagome quickly looked around and then kept walking forward with the others struggling to keep up. Kagome was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Riku coming up and walking next to her.

"Hey," At the sound of his voice, Kagome let out a yelp of surprise. She whipped around and gave him an evil glare. She pulled out her toy mallet that squeaked when you hit something with it and smashed it down on Riku's head.

Squeak, squeak, squeak Kagome repeatedly whacked him on the head with the rest of the group staring at them like they were crazy. Finally, Riku had had enough and stole the mallet from Kagome.

"Hey! Why are you hitting me with this?" He yelled. The rest of the group, except for Kagome fainted because they weren't used to seeing Riku expressing emotion. Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared right back.

"You scared me you jerk!" Kagome exclaimed trying to each for her mallet but Riku kept putting it out of her reach. Kagome leaned forward while Riku kept leaning back. However gravity had its own agenda involving the two. They both lost their footing and fell down. Kagome was on top while Riku was on the bottom. Here's how they looked; Kagome's head was on Riku's chest with her hands on either side of her neck, Riku's arms were wrapped around her waist with his legs spread open in the shape of a 'v' and Kagome's legs in between his.

Kagome lifted her head and looked at Riku only to find that he was looking at her too. A blush crept its way on to their cheeks and they quickly looked away from each other. Kagome lifted herself off of him and Riku immediately missed the warmth of her body. Kagome held her hand out to him and Riku placed his hand in her. She pulled him up and they smiled at each other. They looked back at the others and saw that they were waking up. They turned away and walked towards the doors leading into the lobby.

A/N: okay! Here's another chapter and I'm gonna try and update as soon as possible. Please read and review!


	12. Chapter 15

EVERYONE! I have changed my name just for the hell of it! It is now Disappearing-Illusionist-Of-Heartache. I just wanted you all to know that so you wouldn't think im someone weird who keeps emailing you. Okay! TOOTLES!


	13. A small chapter

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna try to make a chapter now

+

Recap of last chapter:

They turned away and walked towards the doors leading into the lobby.

This Time:

Sora pushed open the doors and walked in the lobby and the rest followed shortly after. Sora looked around and then spotted Phil. To Kagome, he just looked like a tiny goat man.

"Phil!" Sora called. Phil, aka the 'goat man', turned towards the noise and he smiled at Sora. Phil walked over to them but it actually just reminded Riku of a waddle.

"Sora, what're you doing here?" He asked. He then noticed four people. (Riku, Kairi, Kagome, and Leon) His gaze remained on Kairi and Kagome and he stalked over to the two. "Well, well, well," Kairi and Kagome looked at each other in confusion but then looked back at Phil. "What are two young ladies like you doing here?"

Kagome's eyebrow rose while Kairi answered, "What else? We're here for the tournament." At that statement, Phil burst out in laughter. "What's so amusing about that?"

Phil wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and smirked at the two. "Look, sweetheart, fighting is no place for a girl…you might get hurt." Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Leon slapped their foreheads.

"You should not have said that Phil," Donald warned. And he was right because Kairi and Kagome were glaring down at him, and cracking their knuckles.

"Goat boy," Kagome growled. She picked him up by the scruff of his neck and stalked out the door with Kairi cackling loudly behind her. The group sweatdropped when they heard the screams of Phil and the cackling of the girls. The girls came back in moments later smiling happily but there was no sign of Phil.

"Umm…where's Phil?" Leon asked cautiously. Kagome and Kairi turned towards him with identical evil smiles adorning their faces.

"You really want to know?" Kairi asked sweetly. The rest of the group shook their heads vigorously. "Good." She and Kagome walked over to the giant stone that was against the wall and settled themselves on top of it.

Five minutes later Phil came stumbling in groaning and clutching his head. He took one look at Kagome and Kairi and jumped into the empty treasure chest. "Y-you can all e-enter the t-tour-tournament."

"Really?" Riku asked. Phil nodded and then shut the chest. He looked at the guys whom shrugged and then settled his gaze on the two girls. "How shall we enter the tournament?"

Kagome jumped off the block with Kairi and slung an arm over her shoulders. "Me and her will enter together but just give us and hour alright?" The rest nodded and the two walked out of the lobby not to be seen for another hour.

+

A/N: This was just a small filler because I really wanted to update and put in an actual chapter this time.  
P  
R  
E  
S  
S

T  
H  
E

B  
U  
T  
T  
O  
N

\ /  
\ /  
\ /


	14. a training chapter

A/N: Hey, I'm going to try another update and try to make it longer okay?

_With Kagome and Kairi_

The two girls had changed into exercise outfits and were now standing in front of each other. Kagome was wearing a pair of baggy gray sweatpants with a white tank top. Her hair was tied back in a braid that lay over her right shoulder carelessly. Kairi was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a gray spaghetti strap top. Her hair was put into two low pigtails that tickled the tips of her shoulders.

"Okay, what we're about to go into is something of a meditative state. Our bodies will 'collapse' while our spiritual selves with travel to somewhere else. In the place, I will teach you all I can within the span of an hour. However, the lucky thing is that if one minute passes out in the living world, an hour passes in the spiritual realm. That gives me more time to teach you how to control your powers and use different weapons, any type of weapon you want…within my knowledge." Kagome explained.

Kairi nodded in understanding. "Will anything happen to our bodies if it happens in that spiritual realm?"

"No need to worry, I'll put a barrier around us, you can help me too," Kagome assured her. "You ready?" Kairi nodded and Kagome smiled. She lifted her hands up, the palms facing Kairi. "Put your hands up." Kairi did as she was told and Kagome entwined their fingers. "Now close your eyes and take a deep calming breath. Their eyes fluttered close and their breathing became synchronized. Suddenly, Kairi's body was outlined by a white glow, soon followed by Kagome who was outlined in red. The two colors mixed together and created a dome around the girls. After the dome was in place, the girls collapsed to the ground.

_Somewhere Else_

Kairi opened her eyes to find herself in a softly glowing/ misty field with the ground covered in a blanket of lightly colored flowers. She and Kagome released their hands and just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Kagome inquired breaking the silence.

Kairi stroked her chin thoughtfully as if she had a beard causing Kagome to giggle. "I would really like to learn how to control my power, if you don't mind."

"Sure, let's get to work."

_Back At Olympus Coliseum_

Leon wanted to see what the girls were up to so he walked out to the entrance. A second later, the rest of the group heard him yell. They all rushed out to see what was wrong but they already saw it; Kagome and Kairi unconscious on the ground surrounded by a red sparkly dome.

"What the hell happened?" Riku demanded. But he knew no one would answer because they didn't know either. Donald walked up to the barrier and tapped it with his staff. He was murmuring things to himself and circled the dome. After a minute or two he turned to face the group.

"The two inside are alright, just meditating. This 'dome' is actually a barrier to protect them because in this state they are very vulnerable. We'll just have to wait and hour." Donald explained.

"An hour? How can you be sure it will only last an hour?" Was Sora's worried reply.

"Because that's how long Kagome wanted us to give them," Riku deduced. The guys sat down different places and waited for time to expire.

_With Kagome and Kairi_

Five minutes had passed in the real world which meant five hours have passed in the world Kagome and Kairi resided in. Kairi had mastered her control and was now being taught how to fight with a whip.

"Good, don't let it snap back at you," Kagome instructed. "Alright, you've learned the basics and the better control will come the more you practice but let's move on to something else." Kairi nodded and the whip disappeared. What do you want to do now?

"I want to learn how to use two swords at the same time." Kairi said. Kagome nodded and two swords fell down from the sky, embedding themselves into the ground. Kagome pulled them out and handed one to Kairi.

_With the others_

Riku and Sora were playing a rousing game of BS, Leon was on the ground snoring with drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, Donald and Goofy were skipping around with butterfly nets in their hands swatting the air with them and singing 'It's A Small World'.

"Yo Riku, how much time left…three eights." Sora said.

"Half an hour, BS," Riku said. Sora grumbled and pulled the giant pile of cards towards himself.

_Again, with Kagome and Kairi_

"Good, let's rest, we've been up for and entire day," Kagome said yawning. Kairi made to protest but Kagome stopped her. "Do not worry, we'll be sent back to our bodies when the 'hour' is up." Kairi nodded and pillows, and sleeping bags dropped down from the sky. They climbed in and fell asleep instantly, awaiting their return to the human world.

ENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTER!  
A/N: Here's a chapter that's really not all that interesting. However, even though it is a boring chapter, I would like it very much so if you all review.


	15. yes! i finally updated

A/N: Hey there, sorry that this chapter too late! bows gomen!!! Anyways, on with the chapter!!!! Oh! And there's gonna be some slight Riku Kagome fluff in this chapter.

**Last time**:

"Good, let's rest, we've been up for and entire day," Kagome said yawning. Kairi made to protest but Kagome stopped her. "Do not worry, we'll be sent back to our bodies when the 'hour' is up." Kairi nodded and pillows and sleeping bags dropped down from the sky. They climbed in and fell asleep instantly, awaiting their return to the human world.

**This Time**:

Kagome and Kairi awoke from their slumber and the barrier surrounding them dropped. They sat up and looked around to see what the guys were up to. Riku was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed and his eyes closed; Sora was dueling with Leon, and Donald and Goofy were chasing after a bird with a butterfly net. They didn't seem to notice the girls were awake. Kagome silently crept up to Riku until she was right next to him.

"Hi," she whispered causing him to jump slightly. Kagome let out a giggle while Riku just stared at her. Then he smirked and poked Kagome in her side. She let out a squeak and was now clutching her sides. "No poking!!" She pouted causing Riku to let out a chuckle. He poked her stomach again and she jumped. She stuck her tongue out at him, a childish gesture. "Meanie!"

Riku stood in front of Kagome and looked down at her through his bangs. When Kagome looked up at him, her breath caught in her throat. He looked so…..hot! (heheh) Heat crept p to her cheeks and she had to force herself to looks away. Riku saw the blush and was now smirking.

Kairi, who was gathering the others together, came over and noticed a blushing Kagome. "Everything ok?" This attracted everyone else's attention, and they were now all staring at Kagome.

"F-fine." Kagome said shaking off her blush. She walked up to Kairi and clapped her hands together. "So," she looked at the boys. "What do you say as to getting this tournament underway, hmm??"

"Fine with me," Leon stated shrugging his shoulders. "How are we going to enter the tournament?"

"Hmm…I wanna enter with Kairi," Kagome stated glomping said girl. Kairi let out a giggle and hugged Kagome back.

"That's okay…who's next?" Sora asked. No one said anything.

"Well, while you are figuring that out, me and Kagome are gonna enter the tournament." With that, Kairi walked into the stadium, dragging Kagome along behind her.

The guys looked at each other before going after the girls. When they got to the arena, they saw Kagome and Kairi in totally different outfits.

(Okay, Kagome's is gonna be a long description and for that I am sorry)

Kagome was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt that looked like pieces of torn fabric sewn together by a silver thread that showed 2 inches of her stomach, a pair of black short shorts that reached mid-thigh, with a long black ½ of a skirt attached to the back of her shorts with silver glitter scattered everywhere, and a pair of black 1 inch heel lace up boots that stopped mid-calf laced up with silver string. Her hair was left down and had a black headband tied around her forehead.

Kairi was wearing a dull pink/salmon colored short sleeved cropped shirt with mini silver chains decorating/hanging from the bottom of the shirt, a pair of white cargo ¾ length pants w/chains hooked onto the belt loops circling around her hips, and white sneakers. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with strands hanging down framing her face.

"How did you guys change so fast??" Goofy asked. The girls looked at each other and winked.

"Secret!" they said simultaneously. Kairi and Kagome walked towards the battle arena then stopped in front of it. Kagome reached into a pocket and pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves. Kagome put them on and clenched her fists.

"Ready?" Kagome asked. Kairi nodded. Sora walked forward and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"You sure you're ready?" Kairi turned to him and gave Sora a small smile.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Riku walked forward and stopped in front of Kagome. "Be careful." Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok, I'll try," Kagome turned back around and walked into the arena, Kairi following after her.

As soon as both were safely inside the arena, the invisible walls surrounding the floor went up. Kagome's keyblade appeared in her right hand and Kairi's hands started glowing white and sparkly.

5 neoshadows and 5 soldiers appeared out of the shadows and danced around each other.

"Ready?" Kairi asked taking a fighting stance. Kagome nodded and they charged the heartless.

Kagome ran at one of the neoshadows and attacked it. Kairi clapped her hands together and created a whip with her powers. She snapped it at a soldier. Kagome slashed one shadow in half and then started attacking another one. Kairi, realizing the whip wasn't effective enough, made it disappear and then started blasting them (the heartless) with energy balls. (That sounds funny)

After all of the heartless were gone, Kagome and Kairi landed next to each other and high-fived. Kairi blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and glanced at the group to see their reaction. Kagome followed her gaze and let out a laugh. All of them, excluding Leon and Riku, were staring mouths agape. Leon and Riku were just staring with impressed looks on their faces.

The girls tried to leave the battle arena but were thrown backwards. The guys raced forward but couldn't get past the barriers.

"What the hell is going on!?" Riku growled. Kagome and Kairi banged their fists against it but were once again thrown back,

"What's going on is that, these girls are going to be the newest attraction in the underdrome!!" Hades exclaimed bursting out of the flames.

"Hades!" Sora hissed. "I thought I got rid of you!"

"Wait! Who the hell **are** you??" Kagome asked. Hades turned towards her and smirked.

"Hades, Lord of the dead, how ya doin'?" He held out his hand to shake but Kagome just raised and eyebrow. "…Okay then. Anyways," He snapped his fingers and smoke chains appeared, wrapping around the girls.

"Hey!" Kairi cried. The girls struggled but couldn't break free. "Sora!"

"Kairi! Let her go, Hades!!" Sora yelled.

"Not a chance! If you want to get these two back, you'll have to fight in my tournament!" With that, he sunk down into the shadows bringing the two girls with him.

"Riku!" Kagome cried, shocking both herself and Riku. She was shocked that she didn't yell out Inuyasha's name instead.

"Kagome!" Riku slashed an opening into the wall and jumped through before it closed back up. He was just about to reach them when they disappeared. Riku punched the ground in frustration and glared at it. "Damn it!"

"C'mon, Riku!" Sora yelled running out of the arena. "We gotta go to the Underworld!" Riku got up and ran after his comrades vowing to himself to make Hades pay.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: okay, here's the chapter, and im sorry if it's a little crappy. And I just wanted to say thank you to all my faithful reviewers!! The next one will be up soon I promise!


	16. Worried Readers

Hey everyone! I can tell a few of you are getting really antsy….or worried. But I just wanted to let you guys know that am in fact still alive. I just haven't really gotten around to uploading chapters yet. I'm kinda lazy. But I promise you that another one will be up but the end of august. BYE BYE!!!! I'm also chaning my name to Dancing-Like-Nobody's-Watching. okay, talk to you later!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**Last Time**:

"C'mon, Riku!" Sora yelled running out of the arena. "We gotta go to the Underworld!" Riku got up and ran after his comrades, vowing to himself to make Hades pay.

**Now**:

**Underworld**

Hades shimmered into the underdrome with the girls being dragged behind him. They (the girls) had landed unceremoniously on the floor, with Hades looming threateningly above them.

"Okay, c'mon, get up." He tugged on their chains, pulling them up to a standing position. They resisted against the pull, which irritated him. "Hey! Knock it off!"

Kagome growled at him and, when Hades' back was turned, kicked his ass. He turned around; narrowing his eyes at both of them, but the girls just looked away innocently.

"Alright, who kicked me?" He asked shifting his eyes at one and then the other. His only response, a glare from either girl. He sighed. "Fine," He snapped his fingers and their chains disappeared. They went to attack Hades but he stopped them. "No, no, no! Bad hostages! You do not attack me!" He shouted. "Besides, I wouldn't want to do that if I were you!" They stayed still.

"And why, shouldn't we be attacking you?" Kairi sneered, still in fighting stance. Hades smirked.

"Because, if you do, I won't hesitate to kill your little friends who, without a doubt, will be coming to 'save you' " Hades said using air quotes on the phrase **save you**. The girls scowled at him, but relaxed for the most part. "That's good little hostages. Now, here's what's gonna happen; you two are going to fight in the tournament I am promoting as my minions to help promote the underdrome, got it?" The two 'minions' rolled their eyes but nodded nonetheless. Hades smirked at them. "Perfect…"

**With the Guys**

They walked into the underworld and then went searching for Hades. Sora, spotted Pain and Panic, and walked over to them, the other boys following behind him.

"Pain, Panic, take us to where Hades is!" Sora growled. The two imps just whistled innocently. All at once, they found five weapons at their necks. "Take us there, NOW!" Pain and Panic nodded frantically, and scurried over to a large blue door.

"Straight through those doors!" Panic said. The boys looked at each other skeptically and then returned to glaring at the imps. "What?"

"I don't remember the underdrome being through those doors," Goofy commented, scratching the side of his head in confusion.

"He uh….had it moved! Yeah, that's it! He had it moved!" Pain said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

The boys contemplated this, shrugged at one another, and the walked through the open blue doors. Once they were inside, the double doors slammed shut and the distinctive sound of a lock could be heard.

Riku tried to pull the doors open but they wouldn't budge. He turned back to his group, and shook his head in dismay. They all sighed and continued down the tunnel slowly.

**Back to the Girls**

Hades had taken Kagome and Kairi down to some sort of holding cell below the arena so they could "relax until it was show time". Right now, Kagome was meditating on the cement bench in there while Kairi was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Kairi asked looking over at Kagome. Kagome opened one eye and put one finger to her lips, smiling.

"I'm trying to contact the boys." Kagome whispered. Kairi gave her a small smile and then turned to stare at the wall opposite the one she was leaning on, while Kagome returned to her meditation.

Kagome slowly breathed in and out and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and focused on pinpointing the location of the boys.

**Back to the boys (I'm starting to get dizzy over here!)**

They had been walking for 15 minutes and have yet to see any arena **or** heartless for that matter. Right now, they were sitting on the ground or some rocks, trying to think of a game plan. They were so deep in thought that they didn't notice the Kagome projection until she said something.

"Hey guys!" All the boys, including Riku and Leon, jumped in surprised, staring at her with wide eyes. The projection looked around. "Where the hell **are** you guys, anyways?"

"In a tunnel, **trying** to get to the underdrome. Where are you guys?" Riku asked.

"In a cell, **below** the underdrome." Kagome looked around and then looked back at the boys. "I'm pretty sure you guys aren't going in the right direction, though."

"I knew it!" Donald squawked.

"You guys have to hurry; Hades is using us to kill in his tournament!" Kagome cried. Then she gasped. "I have to go, please, hurry!" And with that, the projection disappeared.

All the guys looked at each other. Riku took charge and started running up back towards the doors, the others not too far behind him. "Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Please read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm Back! I can't blieve it's been two years! I'm sorry this took SOOOOO LONG. I promise to try and update more often!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

The guys looked at each other, and then took off running towards the entrance.

**Now:**

(Kagome is first)

Kagome broke out of her meditative state, gasping for breath. No matter how many times she did that, it always seemed to tire her out. Kairi rushed over and placed a comforting had on Kagome's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Kairi, helping Kagome to sit up against the wall behind her.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome let out a snort. "The boys are idiots. They went down a tunnel, which was the wrong way, so it is going to take them longer to get here." Kagome looked around. "Did Hades drop by?"

She received a small nod. "Yeah; when he saw you sitting there, I told him that you were 'focusing your mind.'" This was said followed by a roll of her eyes.

At that moment, the door to the cell swung open with Hades blocking the light coming in. "It's show time!" The girls looked anxiously at each other before following him out.

(Now the guys)

The guys finally made it to the door and were now trying to think of a way to get it open. They tried attacking it, using magic, yanking on the handle, ramming into it, and even resorted to poking it! Those idiots actually thought it would have a shot at working. Right now, they were sitting around trying to come up with a **better **plan.

"Argh!" Sora cried causing everyone to jump slightly. "Why won't this damn door open!?"

"Perhaps…I can help," a new voice said. It sounded older, and rather scratchy. All heads turned to find a man with one of his eyes scarred shut wearing some sort of red outfit and holding a giant sword over his shoulder.

"Auron!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy yelled.

"Hn. So do you want my help or not?" They all looked at each other and nodded eagerly, except Riku and Leon, of course. "Then move aside." They stepped back as Auron walked through, towards the door.

He stood there, studying it before sword off his shoulder and in front of him. He Jumped up high into the air, raised his sword up above his head and slashed diagonally, landing in a crouched position. A second later, the doors fell apart into two pieces, crashing down loudly.

"Let's go." The six of them ran out and were **finally** towards the Underdrome.

(Back to the girls)

"You girls ready?" Hades asked, not really caring.

"Whatever, let's just do it before I find my sanity," Kagome muttered walking forward. The arena doors opened and cheering could be heard from all over. The girls walked out while Hades went up unto his official chair.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the dead and undead, welcome to official re-opening of Hades' Underdrome!" Cheering ensued. "Now, let's give it up for my latest attraction, or should I say, attractions; two young ladies just surging with power! Bring them forward!"

Kagome and Kairi walked into the open and the cheering got questioning. They walked to the center of the arena and faced Hades.

Hades was about to speak again, when a skeleton came up and spoke to him in a hushed voice. His face contorted into one of anger. Clenching his teeth, he spat something at the skeleton, which left after giving Hades a nod.

Kagome looked at Kairi who just shrugged before turning her attention back to Hades. He was now back to normal; creepy smiles and all.

"What do you say about getting this party started?" Uncertain cheering. "Round one begins…now!"

** End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please read an review! and if you don't like it, don't read haha ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last Time:**

"Round one begins…now!"

**Now:**

(The Boys)

They made is across the River Styx and right when they went into the lobby, tons of Heartless materialized. All got their weapons out.

"Shit! We don't time for this!" Riku growled gripping his weapon.

"You and Sora go on ahead, the rest of us will take care of them," Donald cried. Goofy, Auron and Leon nodded in agreement. Sora and Riku jumped over heartless, dodging their swipes, and ran towards the arena entrance.

(The Girls)

Kagome and Kairi we drenched in sweat after battling so many monsters. And they were still coming.

"I can't take much more of this," Kairi panted, wiping sweat from her brow and dodging a hit.

"I can't either, but we have to hold on just a little longer," Kagome replied. Kairi swallowed and nodded. "Alright, now let's go!"

"Aren't these two amazing?" Hades yelled. Cheers came from the monsters in the stands. "If there is anyone in this arena, sitting down or not, that thinks they can beat these girls, come on down!" Hundreds began pouring into the ring. The girls were just about to give up when the ground doors burst open.

Everything stopped, and every head turned towards the doors. There in the doorway, stood Riku and Sora in battle stance.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Hades screamed, flames bursting from his person. Riku smirked, and then charged at the monsters. "GET THEM!"

Sora and Riku maneuvered through the monsters, dodging attacks, finally landing in front of Kagome and Kairi.

"You guys alright?" Sora asked, looking at both of them, while Riku fought off a couple monsters.

"Oh yes, just peachy," Kagome sarcastically replied, turning and slicing a monster in two. Kairi gave her a tired glare before blasting another monster.

"I'm almost completely drained of my power," She answered weakly. Kagome took in her exhausted form, and sucked in a determined breath.

"…I'm not," she muttered. She sent a small wave of power out, throwing the monsters back a couple meters. She made her keyblade disappear, and stood up using Riku for support. "You guys may want to stand close to me, now!"

"Kagome, what are you going to do?" Riku asked, still holding her arm to support her. She looked and him, giving him a small smile, before pushing him back to stand on her own.

Kagome closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Riku created a small barrier around them for more protection which Kairi helped with using the last of her powers, figuring Kagome could use it. Kagome levitated into the air, her hair and clothes being whipped around her by an imaginary wind. Her eyes snapped open to reveal them glowing a deep pink color, as well as the rest of her body. The glowing got brighter and brighter until it was too bright to see. Multiple screams were heard throughout the arena.

Ten seconds later, the light diminished and the group heard something thump onto the ground. They opened their eyes and gasped. All the monsters were gone! The only people left besides them were Hades, Pain and Panic. They looked around to see if they could find Kagome and found her lying a few feet away, unconscious.

"Kagome!" Kairi cried. She took a step forward to go help her, but collapsed from exhaustion.

"You pick up Kairi, and I'll get Kagome," Riku instructed. He walked over to Kagome and picked her up, gently placing her on his back. He adjusted her to a more comfortable position before walking back over to Sora. "Let's go." Right then, Donald, Goofy, Auron and Leon came into the ring looking at its emptiness in awe. Well, Donald and Goofy looked shocked while Leon and Auron were indifferent.

By this time, Hades had broken out of his stupor and was turning red with rage. Sora and Riku walked towards the exit, meeting up with the others.

"You are not going anywhere with—mmf!" He couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact that Leon punched his face in.

"Hm…" He walked ahead of them and disappeared into the exit passage, with Auron walking calmly after him and the others running to catch up.

**End of Chapter  
**

* * *

A/N: Please read and review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Last Time:**

"You are not going anywhere with—mmf!" He couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact that Leon punched his face in.

"Hm…" He walked ahead of them and disappeared into the exit passage, with Auron walking calmly after him and the others running to catch up.

**Now:**

Kagome shot up in bed, gasping for breath. She gently tapped her fingers against her cheek and noticed that they felt stiff from dried tears. She heaved a small sigh before taking a look at her surroundings. She was sitting in a bed in some type of hotel that had a dresser in one corner and a full length mirror in the other, which was right next to a door.

She swung her legs of the side to stand up, getting tangled up slightly in the sheets. She growled before flinging them off of her. She shuffled over to the dresser, cursing the cold feel of the floor. On top of the dresser was a washcloth and her compact lying innocently next to it. On top of her compact was a folded up piece of paper.

Kagome picked it up, flipping it open

_Kagome_

_I woke up a little while ago (probably by the time you read this) and took a shower. It's a clean washcloth, don't worry and there's and extra towel in the bathroom. I hope you're feeling better!_

_-Kairi_

_p.s. Riku was worried about you! *wink*_

At reading the last part, Kagome felt her face get hot. She quickly shook it off and grabbed her stuff and walked over to the bathroom.

*A little later*

Kagome decided to take a bath instead of a shower; she wanted to have time to relax. She stared at the ceiling trying to recall things that happened in her nightmare. Everything was fuzzy, but there was one thing in particular that stuck out from the rest; a figure clad in red with long silver hair.

Just the thought of him brought tears to her eyes but she forced them back. She slowly got out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around herself securely. The change in temperature caused goosebumps to rise on her arms and legs. She walked quickly towards the dresser and picked up her compact. She pushed a button and Kagome was now wearing clothes.

She had on a white tank top and dark blue baggy sweatpants. Her hair was still wet from her bath but it looked semi-dry now, although still un-combed. After letting out a sigh and hanging up her towel, she walked towards the door. Just as she got there, the door swung open to reveal Kairi and Riku standing there.

"You're awake!" Kairi cried, flinging herself on Kagome. Kagome, although shocked, hugged her back laughing.

"Yeah, but I'm still not back to 100% yet," Kagome shook her head, letting go of Kairi.

"Figures," Riku snorted, causing Kagome to narrow her eyes at him a little. "You were already exhausted when you decided to use them; you must have drained yourself completely." Riku leaned against the frame of the door, staring right back. Kagome relaxed and smiled.

"I guess I shouldn't have done that," Kagome said sheepishly.

"It's a good thing that you did, or we probably would have lost," He shrugged. "But because it, you were out for two days."

"What!?" Kagome cried shocked. "Two days?"

"Yeah, we were getting worried," Kairi said shaking her head in a concerned way. "Anywho, you hungry?" Kagome gave a slight nod. "Good! Let's go!" She grabbed Kagome's arm and started dragging her out of the room. Kagome, who stumbled along, grabbed the front of Riku's shirt as she passed by him, which resulted in him being dragged along with her.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

A/N: Please read and review!


	21. Chapter 21

I realized a while back that I changed the appearance of Sora Riku; let's just pretend they were changed back to their outfits from KH2!

**A/N**: I know I don't update that often, and when I do, people say I should make the chapters longer. The thing about the chapters, I have already cut where they will start/end, so I can't really help how short or long they are: it's just where they were cut. But I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading my stories, adding it to their favorites/adding me to author alert. It makes me proud to know people enjoy my stories enough to do that. So thanks again, and please continue to read.

* * *

**Last time:**

She grabbed Kagome's arm and started dragging her out of the room. Kagome, who stumbled along, grabbed the front of Riku's shirt as she passed by him, which resulted in him being dragged along with her.

**Now:**

Kairi dragged them down to the lobby area, where there was a little restaurant on one side. She pulled Kagome, who was pulling Riku, over to a table and came to an abrupt stop. The stop caused Kagome to bump into Kairi, almost losing her balance if it weren't for Riku holding onto the arm that was holding his shirt to keep her steady.

Kagome looked up at him over her shoulder and smiled in thanks. Riku nodded and released her wrist while she released her hold on his shirt.

Kairi, who saw the exchange, secretly smiled. She sat down next to Sora, leaving two empty seats next to each other for Riku and Kagome.

"Good to see you're feeling better, we were getting worried. Even Donald," Leon smirked before taking a sip of his coffee.

Kagome smiled and looked towards Donald. "Thanks for worrying about my, Donald." She gave him a sweet smile, resulting in him flushing in embarrassment. Kagome then looked at everyone at the table. "I am sorry I caused such a fuss."

"Don't worry about it," Sora waved it off. "We needed a few days to recover, anyways."

"We should probably get you guys on your way," Leon said, after finishing his coffee. He set the cup down before standing up. Kagome looked up at him.

"You're not going to join us?" Kagome inquired. Leon gave her a small smile but shook his head. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"You too, Kagome. Oh, and by the way, Cid would like to see you," Leon said.

Kagome cocked her head in confusion. "Cid?"

"Yeah; he's this old mechanic that's helped us out a lot. Anyways, I'm going to go check in with him and will be back in 15 minutes. Then, I'll take you over to him." Leon slowly started making his way to the entrance.

"Okay," Kagome nodded. She stole a piece of toast with an egg on top from Kairi's plate and shoved it into her mouth.

"Hey!" Kairi pouted. Kagome smirked and scurried upstairs. They watched her go before Riku stood up.

"Let's go pack," Riku said before turning and going up the stairs. He was soon followed by Kairi and Sora. Donald and Goofy, who didn't have to pack, went outside to buy some sea salt ice cream.

**With Kagome**

Kagome went in her room, closing the door behind her. She walked towards her dresser picking up her compact to figure out what she wanted to wear. She clicked a couple buttons, changing her outfit.

Kagome was now wearing a bright red jacket that was slightly too big even zipped up part of the way, so the sleeve had slipped down one shoulder with a black tank top underneath, a pair of black jean shorts, and some plain white sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with some unruly strands falling out framing her face slightly.

She grabbed her compact, and stuffed it into the pocket of her shorts. She opened the door walking out only to bump into Riku who was walking down the hallway to her door.

"Oh!" Kagome looked up and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, Riku. What's up?"

"Leon sent me up to see if you were ready," Riku said shrugging. "He took less time than expected." He looked Kagome up and down slowly, drinking in her form. Kagome, not used to this kind of stare, started fidgeting. Riku noticed and smirked before looking away. "Nice outfit."

Kagome shook off the feeling of the stare and smiled. "Thank you. Shall we head downstairs?" Kagome walked past him out the door and went downstairs with Riku silently following after her.

Kagome saw Leon waiting near the bottom of the steps and walked over to him when she reached the bottom. Leon looked at her and nodded. "Ready to go?" Seeing Kagome nod, they started walking out the door.

They walked along in silence, Kagome looking around in awe at everything in sight. They went through the alleyway before coming to a little house. Leon walked to the door, swinging it open and walking inside with Kagome trailing after him.

"Cid, I brought her," Leon called. He turned to look at Kagome over his shoulder. "Once Cid is done talking to you, head back to the inn, alright?" Kagome gave a small nod. Leon gave her a small smile. "I hope we meet again."

"Likewise," Kagome smiled. "Bye bye!" Leon turned on his heel and strode out the door. Kagome stared at the door unmoving until she heard a throat being cleared from somewhere behind her. She spun around to see a man in his late 40s with goggles placed along his thinning hairline and a toothpick stuck between his teeth.

"You must be Kagome," he commented, biting lightly on the end of the toothpick that was in his mouth. Kagome nodded. "The name's Cid, nice to meet you."

"You too," Kagome replied fiddling with the end of her ponytail. She willed herself to stop, bringing her hand down to her side.

"Well, I just wanted to meet this "special" girl everyone was talking about." This comment made Kagome flush in embarrassment.

"Thanks….I guess," Kagome mumbled. "Is….that all?"

"Not yet. I would like to see your keyblade, if you don't mind," Cid stated. Kagome shook her head. She held her hands out, palms facing up and held them there. Light gathered in her palms and took the shape of a large key. She moved her right hand to hover over the head of the key, bringing it down to grip the handle tightly. The light diminished into the keyblade. Cid let out a low whistle. "That was some light show." He squatted down until he was eyelevel with the blade. "Sturdy looking" He shifted his gaze to the handle and stood back up to his full height. "Artistic too."

"Okay," she gave is a little shake, the keyblade disappearing. "Is that all? Not meaning to sound rude or anything but I need to get back to the inn so we can be on our way."

Cid grinned at her. "Sure, but when you come back here, you have to come see old Cid so we can talk more."

Kagome grinned back. "Of course. Good bye!" She spun around and skipped out the door, making her way back to the inn. She made it back in less than five minutes and turned her head to the side seeing the group sprawled across the floor or in seats, waiting. "Um…hi?"

Five heads turned towards Kagome before sluggishly getting up. "Everybody ready?" Sora looked around the faces of the group, receiving nods from everyone. "Let's get going!" They all headed out the door, towards the gummi ship.

**Somewhere Unknown**

Two figures stood over a bowl of water which reflected the image of Kagome smiling and laughing with the KH group. One reeked of death and clay, the other wore red fire rat robes, with two ears sitting atop his head.

"It's time, Inuyasha."

Demonic red eyes glowed in the darkness, mouth curling into a sickening grin. He held up a clawed hand, cracking his fingers. "I'm coming for you Kagome…" He growled, staring at her through the water.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: **Please read and review!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I just realized that I have been continuously changing the color of Kagome's miko powers. So from now on, I'll just be sticking to pink!

* * *

**Last Time:**

Demonic red eyes glowed in the darkness, mouth curling into a sickening grin. He held up a clawed hand, cracking his fingers. "I'm coming for you Kagome…" He growled, staring at her through the water.

**Now:**

Fifteen minutes have passed since the group left Radiant Garden, and so they were now just cruising along in between the worlds. Donald was steering in the front with Goofy sitting next to him. Sora and Kairi were sitting a few seats behind them, although getting up to move around a lot. Kagome and Riku near the back, getting up and sitting down just as much as Sora and Kairi.

"So which world should we go to next?" Donald asked, looking at Sora.

Sora seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Well— *BANG*" the ship was jerked backwards, sending the humans in the group in various places and positions. Kairi, who was standing up to change seat was sent sprawling over the headrest of the seat in front of her so now half of her body was hanging over it. Sora, who was standing in between Donald and Goofy, fell forward hitting the ground face down. Riku, who was leaning against the back of a seat, was flipped over it landing on his back in the mini isle provided. And finally, we have Kagome. As she stood up to go sit by Kairi, she was thrown backwards landing on top of Riku, both grunting upon contact. Nothing happed to Donald or Goofy, because they remembered to put on their seatbelts.

Kagome looked up at Riku to see him looking right back at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. "It seems as though this position is becoming a regular thing for us, wouldn't you agree?" Kagome blushed slightly before rolling off of him, landing on her own back. She sat up on her elbows and turned to head to look at him. Riku mirrored her position, but looked up at the ceiling instead. The ship jerked sharply another time, sending the two back into their previous position. "Now it's starting to appear as if you like being in this position." Kagome gave him a smirk before smacking him upside the head. "Ow." The ship gave one more jerk before being pulled steadily backwards/downwards.

"Donald! What's going on?" Sora yelled, pulling Kairi off the headrest. The couple was thrown back into the seat with a thud. "OW!"

"We're being sucked into a portal!" Donald squawked, finally letting go of the controls. "Everybody, hold on!"

Kagome grabbed hold of Riku's shirt, hiding her face into his chest. Riku, who had a barely noticeable blush on his face, wrapped one of his arms around Kagome's waist, the other one going up to grab a hold of the chair nearest them to keep from sliding around. Sora and Kairi hastily buckled themselves in, before grasping the other's hand tightly. Donald, Lord only knows how, had sprung up attaching himself to Goofy's head causing Goofy in return to wrap his arms around said duck and holding on for dear life.

'Please let us be safe!' Kagome thought. Suddenly, the pull on the hip stopped giving everyone the feeling that they were just floating. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. The ship was now bathed in a mixture of white and pink light. She looked down slightly and saw that her hands were glowing pink. She sat up, still sitting on top of Riku mind you, to look over to where Kairi was and saw that her hands were glowing white. "Kairi, open your eyes but don't freak out." Kairi did as she was told and gasped lightly.

"How is this possible?" Kairi asked looking around. By now, the guys were looking around as well, all surprised. Sora looked at Kairi's hands, and felt the incredible urge to poke the light, so he did. "Sora!"

"It's possible your powers acted on their own; they suspected the danger and wanted to keep you safe," Riku guessed, still laying underneath Kagome. "Can you get off of me, please? I mean, I know how much you enjoy staying like this with me but…?" Kagome rolled her eyes before standing up.

She felt the ship land and made her way towards the exit door. She pushed it open and looked at her surroundings. It seems they landed in a grassy field that had a giant tree, and….a well!? Kagome felt her heart stop for a second."No…" She whispered, shaking her head.

Riku came out behind her and looked out over her shoulder. "Kagome? What's going on?" Said girl jumped and shakily stepped out into the open field. She turned around to see everyone crowded around the doorway, trying to see what was outside the ship.

"Everyone," Kagome took a deep breath. "Welcome to the Feudal Era." She exhaled, turning back around. "Follow me." Kagome snapped her fingers, causing the pink glow to recede back into her. Kairi followed Kagome's example, getting the same result. She walked on with the rest of the group trailing slowly after her. They walked for ten minutes before they caught sight of a small village. Kagome pretended not to notice their questioning looks and walked further down the path towards the village.

"Hiraikotsu!" Kagome heard a battle cry from above and looked up. She saw Sango in her battle armor, throwing her weapon at them. Kagome jumped up, grabbing the giant bone by its strap before landing back on the path, slinging the boomerang over her shoulder. "Hey!"

"Sango! Why are you attacking me?" Kagome called, lightly teasing. The girl in question looked down to see Kagome waving cheekily at her. Sango made Kilala fly down close enough to the ground to jump off.

"Kagome, is that really you?" Sango whispered. She received a nod. That was all she needed before jumping on the poor girl, almost knocking her down to the ground. Kagome smiled softly, returning the tight hug. She pulled back to look the younger girl in the eyes. "We were all afraid that Inuyasha had—" Kagome fake coughed during what Sango was saying making it so the KH group didn't hear, "the day you disappeared. And when Inuyasha didn't return, we only suspected the worst happened— Kagome why did you cough just then?"

Kagome tried to look innocent, shrugging her shoulders. "Me? I had some dust caught in my throat, that's all!" Sango looked suspicious, but then looked behind her to see the KH group. Kagome leaned forward towards Sango's ear. "They don't know I was almost killed! Shhh!" Sango nodded in understanding before returning her gaze back to the other group.

"Who are these people?" Sango asked looking at Kagome. Kagome stepped back from the hug.

"These are my new friends. That's Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy," Kagome pointed to each one. "Guys this is Sango, an old friend of mine." Suddenly Kagome snapped her head to behind Sango and smiled. "Miroku! Shippo!"

"Lady Kagome/Kagome!" The two males cried. The younger of the two, launched himself at his mother figure, hitting her dead in the stomach. Kagome cradled the small child-like fox, who was wailing up a storm with tears to boot. "We thought you were dead!" Shippo and Miroku looked at each other, eyes narrowed. "Stop that! Me? What about you!"

"Enough," Sango glared. Shippo turned back to burying his face into Kagome's stomach as she smoothed his hair gently. Miroku cleared his throat, mildly embarrassed.

Kagome, still holding Shippo, turned to face the KH group, who looked like they were drowning in confusion. "I guess some explanations are in order?" They gave her a look. "Yeah…perhaps we should all go to the hut?" And so, the Inu group and KH group all set off for the village. They reached the hut not ten minutes later to see Kaede sitting, crushing herbs. She looked when they came in and smiled at Kagome, giving her a small nod before returning to her work. Once everyone was seated inside the small hut, Kagome spoke again. "I'll tell you my story, if you guys tell me yours. Do we have a deal?" Sora looked at Riku, who looked back before slowly nodding his consent. Kagome looked at them in confusion but he pretended not to see. Sora nodded at Kagome. "Ok, well, it all started when I was 15…."

**~*~ 3 hours later ~*~**

"…and that's how I ended up in your dimension." Kagome concluded. What the KH group didn't know, was that Kagome left out some parts; the part about Inuyasha trying to kill her causing her to fall into a portal became a portal just appeared and she fell through. And any part that involved loving Inuyasha was just left out. And while the Inuyasha group were confused as to why, they didn't say anything figuring she had her reasons. "Now, I believe I deserve a story from you now."

Sora nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position. "You all may want to get comfortable….it's a **long** story. It started when I was around 14 years old…"

**~*~ 3 hours later ~*~**

"…and then Donald, Goofy, and myself all left for Hallow Bastion…"

**~*~ 30 minutes later ~*~**

"…fought against Riku and the Heartless…"

**~*~ 15 minutes later ~*~**

"…fought Maleficent…"

**~*~ 2 hours later ~*~**

"…woke up in this weird tulip with Donald and Goofy next to me…."

**~*~ 1 ½ hours later ~*~**

"…aided Aladdin…"

**~*~ 2 more hours later ~*~**

"…ate a sandwich and then headed off to the World that Never Was…"

**~*~ another 30 minutes later ~*~**

"….found Kairi with Riku. We teamed up and fought at each other's side, like old times…."

**~*~ the last 20 minutes later ~*~**

"…And then the Doorway to Light opened. Riku and I walked through, ending back on Destiny Islands. And we have been travelling with Kairi ever since; exploring worlds, killing stray Heartless and Nobodies….the end." At some point during his story, Sora had closed his eyes and was just now opening them. The sight that greeted him was interesting; Shippo had curled up in a corner with Kilala, both sleeping with drool coming out of their mouths, and the humans were staring at him with dark circles under their eyes. "What?"

"Sora…that was very long….couldn't you have just given us the summarized version?" Kagome asked with a haunting look in her eyes.

Sora scratched his head, confused. "But that was a summarized version." Everyone did an anime fall at that. "The non-summarized, full detailed one is 15 hours long. I saved you about 5 hours…" Everyone groaned, picking themselves off the floor.

Kagome shook her head. "And to think that my summarized version of a 12 hour story was 3 hours…" Kagome shook her head before looking around. "Where did Riku go?"

Miroku put his hand on his chin in thought. "I think he stepped out 3 hours into Sora's 'summary'" Miroku put air quotes around the word summary, sighing deeply. Kagome gave a small nod, before standing up and walking towards the exit. "Lady Kagome, where are you going?"

Kagome looked at him over her shoulder. "I'm going to go find Riku." She brushed back the flap covering the entrance of the hut before disappearing beyond the door. Kairi hid a small smile before turning to face the wall.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER  
**

**A/N:** Please read and review!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Realized I uploaded the wrong chapter (thanks again Lady Snowstorm) so let's try again!**

**Last Time:**

Kagome looked at him over her shoulder. "I'm going to go find Riku." She brushed back the flap covering the entrance of the hut before disappearing beyond the door. Kairi hid a small smile before turning to face the wall.

**This Time:**

Kagome walked through the forest, making sure to not significant landmarks so she wouldn't get lost on her way back. Finally, she stumbled upon a small riverbank, rocks scattered near the edges. And she couldn't believe her luck when she saw none other than Riku sitting on the largest one and throwing smaller ones into the water. He seemed to be in deep thought given the fact that he hadn't acknowledged her presence. She walked over to the rock, crawled up and plopped down right next to him.

"Hi," Kagome spoke softly. Riku paused mid-throw, the slowly lowered his arm, letting the rock drop along the way. He gave a stiff nod. "Are you alright? You left during Sora's—"

"I know when I left, you don't need to tell me!" he snapped. Kagome's eyes widened slightly. Riku glared at her. "I don't have to stick around just to hear about how I betrayed Sora!"

Kagome shook her head. "You did no such thing! You were tricked and—"

Riku growled. "How can you lie, just like Sora?" He jumped off the rock, his back to Kagome. I was thinking perfectly clear when I did that. I knew exactly what I was doing! I didn't even care!" His eyes filled with angry tears but he furiously wiped them away. "Even when I returned as "Ansem", Sora wasn't mad in the slightest! He was happy! God damn fucking happy! He was just so relieved I was alive. I have had to live with this guilt for almost 3 years! It has been so hard to sleep! All the nightmares and Sora's smiling face haunting me! I—" Riku was cut off by arms enveloping him. Riku felt his shoulder get a little damp and knew in a heartbeat that it was Kagome crying. She was crying, yet he was baffled as to why.

Kagome spoke softly, her voice slightly different from the crying. "Riku, you are not in the wrong here. You had no idea what was happening, no matter how much you say you were. Darkness seduced you, clouded your judgment. I am not saying you weren't affected by what happened with Sora and everyone else, but it is not your fault. Maleficent manipulated that hurt into hatred, twisting it into what she wanted. But wasn't it all set right in the end?" Kagome looked up at Riku. He stared back in shock. "Isn't that what really matters?" Riku was amazed that Kagome would shed tears for him…and yet she hardly knew him. He nodded slowly, causing Kagome to give him a small smile in return. She quickly stepped back, drying her eyes. "Want to head back now?" Riku gave no answer, just yanked Kagome back to him, hugging her tightly. She didn't question him at all, just soothingly rubbed his back, like a mother would to calm her child. She knew this was his was his way of saying thank you and pulling himself together.

After a few minutes, Riku quickly unwound himself and coughed awkwardly into his fist, a clear sign of his embarrassment. Kagome shook her head smiling. "Let's go." Riku nodded, and together, they walked back to Kaede's hut.

What they didn't know was that there were being watched through a mirror. More specifically, Kanna's mirror.

"Kukukuku….welcome back little miko," Naraku's lips curled into a sinister smirk and all throughout his castle, his miasmic laugh could be heard.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next one longer! Please review! ^^**


	24. I'm BAAAAACCCCKKKKK!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know that it has been a REALLY LONG TIME since I have updated, but since it is Valentine's day, I thought I would give you all a present! Mwah! Please read and review!**

* * *

Kagome woke up with the sun hitting her eyes. She squinted against the light, and slowly blinked her eyes open. Looking around in the small hut, she noticed the strange positions that everyone was in. Donald had fallen asleep on top of Goofy's stomach with his tail near Goofy's mouth, Goofy had sprawled out like a star and with every snore, Goofy inhaled and exhaled Donald's tail. Miroku had fallen asleep sitting up, but his hand stuck on Sango's backside, Sango had fallen asleep with her head in Miroku's lap with a line of drool coming out of her mouth. Shippo had fallen asleep curled in a ball in Kagome's side, Kilala sitting on top of his head. Sora had somehow moved his body so that his legs were propped up against the wall, his butt at the bottom, and his head was on the floor. Kairi was lying sprawled on the ground with her head next to Sora's.

Suddenly, Kagome noticed a large amount of warmth next to her body and turned to look. Kagome felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks and couldn't help but stare. Curled up right next to her, looking the most peaceful that she has ever seen him, was Riku. Some of his fringe had fallen in front of his eyes and Kagome felt the urge to gently brush it away from his face. When he was sleeping, all the harsh lines on his face melted away and allowed Riku to actually look his age.

Kagome blinked rapidly and shook her head. 'What am I thinking? Stop it Kagome! Riku does not look adorable like that, nor does his hair look soft enough to run your fingers through, or his chest…look so….inviting….BAD Kagome!'

While all that was going on in Kagome's head, Riku happened to wake up and watch the emotions rapidly play across Kagome's face; curiosity, shock, frustration, dreamy, and then frustration again. Riku couldn't help himself, he started smiling. He didn't know what it was about Kagome, but she was truly fascinating; the way she seemed to make friends wherever she went, her insane mood swings, her life story, and how cute she looked when she was embarrassed.

Kagome noticed a slight spike in an aura, indicating that someone was waking up. She looked down, and saw Riku smiling at her. Once again, that familiar warmth was creeping into Kagome's cheeks. The moment was ruined when Goofy shot up yelling.

"Ack!" He looked around and stared at Donald. "Donald! I choked on your tail!" Said duck was rubbing his head and glared back at Goofy.

"How is that my fault!" Donald picked himself off of the floor and waddled outside grumbling under his breath about stupid dogs and needing sleep.

Thankful for that interruption, Kagome pulled herself off the ground and looked down at Riku. "How are we feeling today?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Well, I am just fine Dr. Kagome, do I get a lollipop?" Kagome shoved him over with her foot. "Ow, I am wounded!"

"While I am thoroughly enjoying you two play fighting, must you do it so early in the morning?" Kairi complained rolling over to her feet. Because of all the noise, everyone was waking up. Kagome sputtered, flustered. Kairi waved her hand before running it through her bed head. "Hush Kagome, you can only make the situation worse by trying to defend it."

Kagome huffed, and pulled out her compact. She pushed a few buttons and her outfit changed. She was wearing a bright blue short sleeved crop top, and a pair of black shorts that were shredded at the edge. She had fingerless gloves on, knee high lace up boots, and her hair had been braided into two pigtails.

Kairi changed her outfit too; she was wearing a white tank top and black shorts, lace up ankle boots, white fingerless gloves, and her hair had been pulled into two short pigtails.

All of a sudden they heard a loud crash outside, and a squawk that was Donald frightened. "HELP!" Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a familiar aura in the area and she rushed outside, followed by the rest of the group.

Right outside the hut, there was a huge crater, and a large cloud of dust hung in the air. They all looked around for the duck but the dust was too thick. All they could hear was the sound of something heavy repeatedly hitting an object. "Donald!" Sango started spinning her Hiraikotsu above her head, cutting through the dust. As soon as the dust had cleared a little, Kagome sprinted forward before anyone could react, her keyblade poised to strike.

"Kagome!" Not a few seconds later, they hers another squawk, a female grunt, and then an animalistic growl. They dust had settled enough that the group rushed forward but froze in shock at the sight in front of them. Kagome was standing in front of Donald, keyblade poised in defense, Donald crouched low, covering his head with a protect spell surrounding him. Then, the lone figure clad in red clutching a giant sword in front of him, fangs bared and growling ferociously.

"Who's that?" Sora whispered. He noticed that the group from the feudal era had all tensed and was moving into fighting stance.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snarled, gripping the keyblade tighter. "Why are you here? Where is your clay whore?" At that statement, a purified arrow shot at Kagome who put up a shield just in time. "Never mind…"

Kikyou walked out of the trees, bow still poised from the shot. "Hello, reincarnation." She glanced at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, who are all these other people? You didn't tell me about them."

Inuyasha cracked his neck and smirked, "probably Kagome's new conquests," He looked at Kairi, "and another whore." He jumped back and growled. "Bitch!"

Kagome had rushed forward to strike Inuyasha, but he jumped back in time. She glared at him coldly. "You will not insult my friends. Take your whore and leave us be!"

"You have some things that belong to us, copy" Kikyou sneered. "Give me my soul, and the jewel, for Naraku."

"Like hell!" Kagome yelled running towards her. She was thrown down and rolled in the crater stopping in front of Donald. Inuyasha had leapt forward and shoved Kagome away, and now stood above her.

"Kagome!" The group cried. Riku materialized his dragon blade, and jumped into the crater. Kagome was struggling from the shock of the blow, and was still lying on the ground. Before Inuyasha could deliver another blow, Riku rushed forward and cut downward. Inuyasha did not have time to move, so all he could do was block it.

Kagome in this small time had gathered her bearings and pulled herself off the ground. Before anyone could react, multiple tornadoes appeared and moved rapidly towards the group.

"Move!" Kagome yelled, jumping out of the crater not seconds before the tornado drilled into the ground where she just stood. The Kingdom Hearts group and the Inu-tachi all jumped in different directions before the tornadoes barreled into the spots where they had been. "Kagura!"

Said demoness floated into sight, sitting on her feather. She smirked, behind her, Naraku's poisonous bugs appeared, as well as her undead army on the ground. She waved her hand, and then utter chaos.

"Let's go everyone!" The two groups rushed towards each other….

To Be Continued…..


End file.
